


Where there is life, there is hope.

by hobbit_and_fluffers4ever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Ori, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_and_fluffers4ever/pseuds/hobbit_and_fluffers4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this fan fiction. this is my first one so.. I'm sorry if it turns out really bad. ill try to update every day or every two days.</p></blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Bella had gone back to Bag End right after the battle ended without telling the company, Tauriel had become pregnant with Kili's child, and the company, but mostly Thorin, wanted to find out why Bella left without saying goodbye.  
After 2 1/2 years of the rebuilding of Erebor, and making sure it was stable, Thorin, most of the company (including Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Ori, Nori, Dori) and Tauriel set out for The Shire.  
One night, while traveling through the misty mountains, they were all resting in a cave they found(it was not the Goblin cave though!) Kili was stabbed in the chest by, what Thorin recognized to be, Narzog, a servant of Azog. He died within minutes. Sadly, Narzog had gotten away.  
After Kili was given the proper funeral, and the company cried for their loss, Thorin urged them to move on. As the group was nearing to entrance to Rivendel, Tauriel went into labor, and was rushed into Lord Elronds care. She gave birth to a dwelf(dwarf/elf).


	2. Baby names are always difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this fan fiction. this is my first one so.. I'm sorry if it turns out really bad. ill try to update every day or every two days.

"Tauriel?" Fili said softly, as he slowly opened the door to the infirmary.

"Hello Fili. Please come in!" Tauriel replied. Fili opened the door just enough to slide himself through and closed it again quietly. Then he just stood there. Tauriel chuckled softly, "You know you can actually come in and look at the baby."

"Oh, yeah. I know." Fili knew that his face was turning red by the heat rising. He walked over to Tauriel, who had positioned the baby so that Fili could see its face. "I haven't seen a babe sense Kili was born." There was, then, a length of silence while Fili and Tauriel were reminded of their brother and lover. Fili also took this time to actually look at his nephew. "Have you thought of a name for your son?"

Tauriel looked up from the bundle in her arms. "No, I haven't actually. Would you help me think of one? Well, with your brother gone and all."

"well, I was thinking..." He trailed off. "No, its stupid. Why did i-" Fili was cut off.

"Fili, I don't think any name you will come up with will be stupid. There may be many names that, once we here them, won't seem fitting for him, but none are stupid." Tauriel looked into Fili's eyes. "Please, tell me."

"Ok, I was going to say 'Kili' because the baby reminds me of my brother." He looked down at the floor. "i was also thinking that, maybe, if your son was named 'Kili', we wouldn't be so sad about my brothers death, because the name would also be associated with something happy." Fili looked up to see the widest smile to ever show up on someones face in all of Middle Earth.

"I love it! Fili, come here!" Fili leaned over only to receive the biggest hug possible, without crushing the newborn baby.

 

                                             *                        *                         *                            *                           *                       *                  *

 

"Hey guy! I have an announcement!" All the dwarves at the dinner table fell silent. "Tauriel has allowed me to share the news about the name of her baby, since she is still supposed to be in bed and healing. It's... We thought... well..." Fili paused to figure out how to word it. "We decided on 'kili', so that we can associate his name with something happy." Everybody cheered.

"Congratulations to Tauriel!" Thorin shouted, then his expression sobered. "Now that i think of it, how long do you think she will need to stay here to rest?" The rest murmured in agreement.

"Well, she told me that she wants to get out of bed in about four days, and she wants to spend a year here so the baby doesn't get sick from the outside." Fili replied, which brought a lot of sighs.

"Ok fine. Does Lord Elrond know about this?"

"Yes he does, Uncle. He was the one who suggested it."

"Alright then. Everybody, finish your dinner, and then get ready for bed." As Thorin said that, he got up and left the dining hall.


	3. Surprised Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY... Ive been very with physics projects and my sisters birthday! I also had lots of softball, and late nights filled with homework..  
> Enjoy this new chapter!!

The company stayed in Rivendel for almost three years. After Thorin had seen the baby, he extended their stay so that Lil' Kili could learn to walk and defend himself in some way. By the time that finished up, the company was up and ready to go by down the next day.

 

                                             *                        *                         *                            *                           *                       *                  *

 

They wer nearing the edges of the shire, when Bofur said "How in this good place are we gonna find her house?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "I mean, last time there was a symbol on the front door, and Gandalf was there. But there probably won't be one this time, and unless someone told him at Rivendel, Gandalf won't show up!"

"Why don't we ask?" Ori said from behind her brother.

"Yes,"Thorin replied. "Ori, you can do it. Since you are the least likely to scare the hobbits."

"Ok!" Ori walk over to one of the hobbit farmers. "Excuse me? May you please tell me where i can find Ms Bella Baggins' house?"

The farmer looked up from his plant. "Baggins?" Ori nodded. "She and those monsters of hers live at the top of the hill." He pointed to where he was talking about.

"Um.. Thank you, sir. I am very sorry for keeping you from your farm work."

"Oh, its ok. I don't like working in the hot sun all day. So thank  _you_ for the break." The man replied and went back to his work. Ori went back to where the rest of the group was standing, told them where Bella's house was, and they all set off.

"Excuse me, King Thorin?" Ori said, walking quicker so she was next to Thorin.

"Yes Ori? Also, how many times will I have to say it before you stop calling me 'king.' Everybody in this company has the right to just call me 'thorin'." He looked down at the young dwarrowdam.

"sorry sir, but i just wanted to inform you about something the farmer had said to me."

"What was it?" Thorin replied, confused.

"Well, he said, and i quote, 'she and those monsters of hers..', what do you think think that means?"

Thorin looked over at Balin, who was listening in, "I don't know. Balin, any ideas?"

"Im not positive, but it seems to me that Bella has some company.  Maybe she used some of her share of the treasure to buy some pets?"

"Hmm... Maybe." After that, they continued to walk in silence.

 

                                             *                        *                         *                            *                           *                       *                  *

 

                                                                                                                   (Bella's POV)

"Louise! Rorin! Come here!" Bella said as her twins tackled each other in the other room. Louise had the upper hand because she was in her animal form. In Rivendel, when Bella's children were born, since Gandalf was there, he noticed that the daughter seemed to have one eye a normal shade of blue, but the other was blue with a hint of purple around the iris. After some thorough research, he came to the conclusion that she was a animal shape shifter, and only time could tell what animal she would turn into. As Louise grew older, she started to grow a tail at certain times of the day. Now she can fully turn into a wolf at whatever time she wants.

When their mother called, Louise jumped off her brother, turned back into her dwobbit form, and ran to Bella, Rorin not far behind. "Yes mother?" the twins said simultaneously. They reminded their mother of another pair from her adventures.

"Its time for dinner. I made your favorite! Grilled chicken and rice!"

"Thanks Mom!" Rorin said sarcastically as the three of them made their way to the dinner table. Louise and Rorin sat down and Bella gave them their dinner, which that ate happily. Then the door bell rang.

"You guys stay here, ok?" When they nodded their heads, Bella made her way to the front door.  _Who would be a my door this late in the evening?_ She said to herself, thinking it was probably Hamsfast.  As Bella opened the door, she opened her mouth to say something. Then, after taking a look at who it was, she shut her mouth just as fast as she shut the door. 

 _OMG_ , Bella thought.  _Why are they here?!? Ok, calm down and open the door again nicely._ And she did just that. "I'm sorry. Its just, i didn't expect to see any of you ever again. Especially you!" She pointed to Thorin, who was standing in the middle of the group. "Oh! Where are my manners? Please come in, and go in there. Now stay here, I'll be right back. I was in the middle of eating." Bella sprinted to the kitchen, where her children were waiting patiently. "Ok, so, you guys remember those dwarves i told you about, right?" They nodded. "Well, they are here. Now. In the living room. I am going to go back to them, by myself, and when i say 'I have a surprise', come out and do the thing i taught you to do, ok?" When they nodded again, she sprinted back to where the dwarves were standing. "I'm here, sorry. I jus-"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! I was soo worried, we all were. you didn't say good by to any of us! How cou-" Thorin's rant was cut off.

" Stop yelling at me!" She replied back, semi-calmly. "i have a very good reason why i left unexpectedly."

"Tell me then!" Thorin demanded.

"Well, I have a surprise." At that time, the twins walked in from around the corner. All eyes were on them.

"Louise." "And Rorin," "At your service." They bowed simultaneously. The dwarves didn't laugh as Bella had though. Fili, and Thorin actually started to tear up a little. The twins, who looked at each other and at their mother, were confused.

"What is wrong with you guys? I thought you'd be laughing out of your seats." Bella looked at her dwarves with concern.

"Well, its just that..." Fili started. "Bella, can you come with me?"

"Sure. Louise, Rorin, be nice to these dwarves and tauriel." Fili dragged her out of the room and down the hall. "What? Whats wrong?"

"Kili's dead." He said in barely a whisper. A tear ran down his face.

Bella heard it loud and clear although it was said so quietly. "Oh" was the only word Bella could get out before Fili literally fell into her arms crying harder than he has ever cried. Bella brought him to her bed room, so they could be out of hearing and be able to sit down. Bella just sat there, letting Fili cry into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering where Lil' Kili was, he was asleep because the group gets to Bella's house late at night.


	4. Some explaining to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for updating so infrequently. April has been such a busy month for me, with my softball season and the last marking period. i need a break.-__- zzz

As Fili left the room with Bella, Tauriel and the rest of the dwarves took this time to look at the two children standing before them. "How old are you guy?" Thorin broke the silence. The twins turned around.

"We are seven and a half years old." Louise said with some confidence.

"Yeah!" Rorin followed as he put up seven fingers.

"I'm Louise and this is my twin, Rorin. But I'm older." She added, sticking her chin up proudly.

"No, I'm older. Mama told me that." Rorin said defensively.

"But last week, Mama too me I was old."

"Thats not true, your lying."

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it!" Louise was starting to get angry.

"You are lying." He relied in a taunting voice, but immediately regretted his decision and bolted.

"I said STOP IT!!" Louise screamed at her brother, who was in the process of hiding behind the chair that Bofur was sitting in. Everybody's expressions went from confused to concerned to slightly afraid when Louise turned into a growling wolf. Then she started barking. But then she stopped and turned quickly back into a girl. "Oh my, Rorin, I am so very sorry. Please come here." She held out her arms for a hug. From behind the chair, Rorin slowly raised up to stand and cautiously made his way into his sisters arms.

"No, it is I who should be saying sorry. I should not have taunted you like i did."

"Its ok." She released him and they turned back to the shocked group.

"What just HAPPENED?!" Bofur blurted out.

"Oh." They said simultaneously. Louise cleared her throat. "Well, when i was younger, Gandy noticed that i was going to be shape shifter because of the hint of purple in this eye." she pointed to said eye. "and when i was about 5, i think, i could turn fully back and forth between a wolf and girl. Gandy also told me that when I'm older, i will 'unlock' another animal." She smiled at that. "I'm hungry. Rorin please come with me." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Thorin, I think those are yours." Balin said, after he knew they were out of hearing range.

"Uhh... What just... Did she... They...?" For the first time in his life, Thorin was speechless. He could not think straight.

"Its ok laddie. Calm down."

"How can i calm down?! Seven whole years without knowing i am a father! Why would she? When i get my hands on her-"

"Thorin," Dwalin cut him off. "Its getting late. Lets go to bed."

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be right here." He said as he flopped down on Bella's couch. The rest walked off, finding the spare rooms.

But Bofur, accompanied by Ori, walked into the kitchen. "Hey Louise and... Rorin? Yeah Rorin." They looked up from their late night snack. "You guys should go to bed soon."

"Yeah, finish your snack and we will walk you to your room." Ori added, smiling.

"Ok, sure. What are your names? i don't want to be walking around this house calling everybody 'Master Dwarf'." Louise replied.

"I'm Ori. This is Bofur, he will wear that hat forever and always."

"Ok! Um... Which.. never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, its just that... Louise and i were wondering which of the dwarves is our father? Mama didn't tell us his name, just that he is very stubborn and very handsome." Bofur and Ori smiled at that description. They knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, well that would be Thorin. Come with me." The four of them crept back to where said king was now sleeping. After they observed the peaceful king sleep for a minute or two, Bofur and Ori walked the kids to their room as promised, and tucked them in. Then they left to go sleep themselves.

 

* * * * * * *

 

(Back to Bella)

Fili eventually fell asleep in Bella's safe arms. She positioned him so that he was laying on the bed the right way and put a blanket over him. She, then, kissed him slightly on the forehead, whispered "goodnight" and settled into the armchair next to her bed.


	5. Morning times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for not updating is so long. My teachers hit my hard with work and then on top of that, i had to study for finals which were today, tomorrow and wednesday(wish me luck). On top of that, My laptop died because i lost my charger and i got a new one yesterday.... long story short, i couldn't do ANYTHING online for like a month and a half. 
> 
> well here is the next chapter: Enjoy!

Fili woke up the next morning feeling a lot better then he had in such a long time. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room and at the bed, where he noticed that the pillow was soaked. Then the events from last night came flooding back into his mind as he noticed the sleeping hobbit in the armchair. Fili walked over to Bella and placed a small kiss on the top of her head and whispered "thank you". He, then, walked out into the hallway and tried to find the kitchen. On his walk through the house, he found everyone asleep on either a bed, a chair, or a couch. Except for one, "Hey Bof!" Fili said quietly, startling the miner.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on me like that." Bofur replied, "You missed something quite shocking."

"What?!" Fili responded, confused.

"Well, it turns out that Louise, Bellas daughter, can turn into a wolf when and where ever." Fili just stood there, processing the information.

"I have a cousin? Who is a magical?" He said at last. "This is great! How did Thorin react? Was he happy? Confused? This is aweso-" Bofur cut him off.

"Actually you have two. Bella has twins. Also, Thorin was very confused, but they are very nice. Look! Here they come now." Bofur and Fili looked over to where said children were walking towards the kitchen. "Good Morning Kiddos!" Bofur said in a cheery voice.

"Good Morning Mister Bofur." They replied together.

"And what is your name?" Louise asked, looking up from the breakfast she was making.

"Oh, I am Fili, your cousin." 

"But Mama said we has two cousins. Wheres the other?" Rorin replied, earning an elbow in the ribs. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Rorin, its 'We have' not has. Don't you learn anything from Miss Berylla's teachings?" He huffed at the insult, but didn't say anything in response. "Oh, sorry Mister Fili, its just that, Mama pays her to teach us. But Rorin here is too busy daydreaming about the gardeners daughter, Samantha." Louise giggled at the embarrassment she had caused her brother.

Bofur and Fili chuckled slightly."But just letting you know, your mother was right, you did have two cousins. But, my brother was killed a few years ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Rorin said sympathetically.

"Its ok, your mother didn't know until last night."

"Yeah, she probably didn't know if any of us were alive" Bofur added. "She didn't eve say goodbye. But everything is fine now! 'Cause she has been informed about everything."

"Well thats good! Do you guys want anything to eat?" Louise asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Ill go find some bacon." Bofur said, jumping up from his seat. It took some help from the children, but the hatted dwarf found the bacon and cooked enough for the entire household to eat. As they were cooking, Fili and Bofur asked about Miss Berylla and how long she has been teaching them, what she teaches and when she comes.

"Well, actually, Miss Berylla is coming today at 2 o'clock!" Louise stated.

"Yeah, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Rorin added as they sat down to eat. Little by little, everyone came to the kitchen to eat breakfast, except for Bella.

"I'm going to go check on her." Thorin said, standing up.

"And we are coming with you!" The twins stated in unison, racing to stand next to him.

"She is our mother." Louise added. He couldn't refuse.

"Ok, fine." They walked towards Bella's bedroom.


	6. Apologies and whatnot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i just found out about the death of Christopher Lee. Its soo sad and i can't believe i didn't find out earlier.
> 
> well here is the next chapter.

They walked to Bella's room in a comfortable silence.

"Mama!" The twins said, walking into their mothers room. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning my sweethearts!" She sat up straighter as they ran over and jumped into her arms. The chair creaked under the new weight. "And good morning to you, Thorin. You may come in." The said dwarf had been standing by the door, observing. "Whats wrong Thorin?" He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all he said. Bella motioned for her children to leave, and they did. Then she turned back to her dwarf, his eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"Im sorry Thorin. I- I-" She paused. "I didn't know if you would snap out of it- the dragon sickness- and by the end of the battle, Lord Elrond was already accompanying me to Rivendel. Gandalf didn't tell me if you guys were alive even if i asked. I just assumed-" She couldn't keep talking about it. Some tears rolled down her cheeks. She had looked down at her hands when she started. "I'm sorry. I should have wrote, or something, but i didn't thi-" She flinched when two much larger hands took ahold of hers. Bella looked up to see Thorin kneeling before her.

"I know i am going to say this a lot, but i am truly sorry for what happened before the battle. I have no right to ask you of this, but will you be able to forgive me?" He couldn't help but notice Bella subconsciously move her hand to cover part of her neck.

"I don't know Thorin," She got up, out of his grasp, and walked towards the door. "What happened in the mountain... thats going to take more then you just asking." With that, she walked out of her bad room and toward the voices of her company. Leaving a very dumbfounded dwarf to rethink of a way to win her heart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is soo short. The next couple chapters will be longer. You have my word.


	7. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it is the summer *Throws confetti* i will be able to update a lot more often. Soo, here:

Bella, after leaving Thorins presence, took a detour to the bathroom to clean up. She didn’t want to start crying, honestly, but she couldn’t keep her emotions a bay. With Thorin here, she now had a constant reminder of what had happened:

~Flashback~

“You lying rat! How dare you deceive me? After everything?” Thorin bellowed at Bella’s petrified face. His hands wrapped around her neck, lifting her into the air and over the ramparts. She was now 500 feet above solid ground.

“Thorin please,” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she attempted to beg. “Please, you are not yourself. Cant you see that, the dwarf that I loved” His hand tightened around her neck. She could barely breath now.

“You loved? Ha! I would never truly love you.” And with that, he let go of her. She was falling to her death. That was for certain. And she wasn’t able to see the, what was probably, disgust in her dwarves eyes.

 _He doesn’t know. He won’t ever know about it._ She placed her hands on her belly. _I am so sorry you will never see the light._ She closed her eyes and waited for impact. But it never came. She came to the realization that she actually made it to the ground unharmed. And Gandalf was running towards her, saying something she couldn’t make out. She was too shocked to hear it. The grey wizard took the shaking hobbit into his arms and cursed the mountain king. She was taken to Gandalfs tent and fell fast asleep.

~Back to the present~

She finished crying, cleaned herself up and made her way to the kitchen, where she was enveloped in hugs.

“We missed you so much.” Bofur whispered since he was the closest to her in the group hug.

“I missed you all too. I am soo happy to see you all again.” The company released her, and her children came to her side.

“Louise, Rorin. How are my favorite twins in the world doing this morning?”

“We are good.” Rorin responded. “Miss Berylla is coming today Mama!”

“Yeah, we were about to go get dressed.” Louise added.

“That is a great idea. I think everybody should get dressed. Then we will figure out the plan for the day.” They all dispersed, going to their rooms to change. Leaving Bella to get her breakfast in a confortable silence, for a minute.

“Good Morning Bella.” Tauriel said, making Bella jump.

“Oh my! I did not know you were sitting there.”

“My apologies Bella. I wanted to show you something.” Tauriel motioned for Bella to come over. When she did, Tauriel held up her son.

“Oh, Tauriel, he is so… so adorable. What is his name?” Bella asked, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. But it was all for naught. As Bella moved to sit next to the she-elf, the child’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a huge yawn.

“Although he will never know our Kili, his name is Kili, in honor of his father.” Tauriel smiled down at her child, who had started to sit up and look around at the new surroundings.

“Mama? Food.” His soft demand was forceful enough to get his mother up.

“How old is he? I’m guessing two or three, but with a dwarf and elf mix, I couldn’t be so sure.”

“He is three years old by dwarf years, but he mentally ages like an elf. So he acts like a one year old.”

“Do you know if he will eventually even out?”

“Oh, yeah, Lord Elrond was talking to me about it when we were in Rivendel. He did some research and said that when he reaches about fifteen dwarf years it will match up with his mental age. Elves tend to start out slow and then mature quickly in out tween and teen years. From then on, we would match any other mortal race.” She paused to move the bottle to the table. “Lord Elrond also mentioned that the babe is indeed mortal, but will live much longer then a dwarf. Although, at that point, he didn’t know exactly how long he will live.” And at that, the two women settled into a companionable silence, before getting up and ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. please comment if you think i should add any thing or if you have an idea on how Thorin should win Bella's heart and trust. I would love to hear it!  
> 2\. If anyone knows how i could put pictures on this website, because my friend Yuki and I have been working on drawings and i wanted to show you guys them, please tell me in the comments also. *Gets on knees* Please, i honestly don't know how..


	8. Miss Berylla's Teachings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have another work that is compiled of just drawings for this story. check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4208688

Thorin, Oin, Nori, and Dori went to the abandoned forge to see what could be done. Bella took Tauriel (and baby kili), Bombur, and Balin down to the market to buy food and so that she could introduce them to the hobbits. Fili, Bofur and Ori stayed home with Rorin and Louise.

As the five of them sat down to eat their lunch, there was a knock on the door. “That’s probably Miss Berylla. I’ll go get it!” Louise raced off in the direction of the door, and the quad continued to eat their lunch. Louise eventually came back, followed closely behind by a hobbit lass.

“Hello Rorin.” He looked up and waved because he had a mouthful of food. “Louise?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you be so kind and introduce me to your dwarfish friends?”

Louise nodded. Then, standing up, Louise walked over to the dwarrowdam and said “This is Ori, scribe of Erebor.” Ori wave sheepishly and blushed at the title she was given. “This,” She continued, walking over to her cousin, “is Fili. He is my new cousin. And that’s Bofur.” Bofur didn’t move, just kept staring. “Bofur.” Louise said, waving a hand in front of his face. No reaction. “BOFUR!!” That got his attention. He jumped and then blushed.

“You know its not polite to stare.” Berylla said, laughing softly. Bofur’s blush only increased.

“Oh s-s-s-sor-ry.” He mumbled. Fili and Ori knew it. Bofur had just found his one.

Mahal, she is beautiful. She had strawberry hair that was straight until the end, which was a few bouncy curls. Berylla had sparkling blue eyes and, to Bofur, she was perfect.

“… Bofur…” He Jumped. “Bofur, when your done dreaming about their teacher, you can get your hand out of my soup.”  
“Oh! I am sorry. But, she is just soo pretty.” Bofur responded, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Yeah, I got that.” Ori and Fili laughed as their companion turned a bright shade of red. “She’s your one, isn’t she?” The dwarrow nodded. “Ah, I see.” Ori said. “Well, lets go observe their lesson.” And she walked off, Fili and Bofur trailing close behind.

* * * * *

“Ok, Louise and Rorin. What did we talk about last time I was here?” Berylla asked to twins, who were sitting in front of her.

“Um, well, we were discussing the differences between dwarves and hobbits.” Louise replied.

“That’s right! So, to continue with what I- Oh! Fili, Bofur and Ori, would you help me explain? You being dwarves and all.”

“Of course!” Ori replied. “But, a quick question,” Berylla nodded. “How do you know about dwarves? We are such a secretive race.”

“Hmmm. Well, before I was born, my parents were the type of hobbits that traveled and liked adventures. Like Belladonna Took.” She looked at the twins. “When I was born, they were planning to go to the Blue Mountains to visit a friend of theirs. I~” Fili cut her off. 

“Wait, you lived in the Blue Mountains?” She nodded. “That’s were we all lived before the quest. Who did you stay with?”

“Hmmm, I am not positive, but I believe her name was Dis or something like tha~” Fili cut her off again.

“That’s my mother! When did you stay with her? For how long?”

“Ok, ok. First off, stop interrupting me. It is very rude. Secondly, if you had let me finish I would have told you. My parents wanted me to have an education, so we first went to Rivendel when I five and stayed there for 16 years. From there, we went to the Mountain, which was about 8 years ago and stayed there for about a year and a half because she and the other dwarves left.”

“Oh, so you were there while we were on our quest.” Ori said.

“Most likely… can we please get back to my lesson?” The dwarves nodded and muttered apologies about getting off track. The lesson went on for hours and they talked mostly about dwarfish customs.


End file.
